Fate in The Forest of Memories (KiriAsu Week 2016)
by TheCrimsonOrchid
Summary: KiriAsu Week 2016; Día 3, Tema 2: KiriAsu de Niños (Drabble, AU). El era un Cazador, y su único trabajo era capturar hadas, no interesarse en ellas; Ella, era un hada, y debía huir y desconfiar de los humanos, en especial de los cazadores. Pero bajo el fantasma de su recuerdo compartido en aquel bosque, ambos se volverán a encontrar.


_**~Fate in the Forest of Memories~**_

Gracias a la escasa luz que se filtraba entre las espesas capas de vegetación que conformaban aquel bosque, se encontró a sí mismo tratando de buscar una salida. Sin embargo, a su corta edad se le hacía difícil ubicarse, y aún si lograba encontrar una salida, era altamente probable que terminara muy lejos de su hogar.

Se veía fatalmente inclinado a sentarse y llorar, abandonando las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban, pero sabia que si lo hacía, no podría volver a ver a su familia, y el mero pensamiento le entristecía en sobremanera.

Fue en ese momento, cuando algo pequeño y brillante llamó su atención. Fue fugaz, pero dicha presencia pasó frente a sus ojos, dejando una estela de luz a su paso. Olvidándose momentáneamente de que debía regresar a su hogar, volteó la mirada en la dirección en la que se había ido aquella criatura, siguiendo el camino de luz que ésta creaba detrás de sí.

Sin pensarlo, siguió el rastro del pequeño brillo que había captado su atención, hasta que estaba tan cansado que le costaba mantener el paso, y su respiración se le dificultaba.

Detuvo su persecución por un momento, mientras se apoyaba sobre el tronco de un árbol para recuperar el aliento. Al hacerlo, notó qué el lucero no se detenía. Desesperado, extendió su mano hacia el, mientras que le pedía en una exclamación que lo esperara.

Al escuchar su voz, el destello brillante alentó su paso, hasta que se había detenido en medio del aire.

-¿…Q-qué eres?- Preguntó el pequeño de oscuras cabelleras, una vez que había recuperado su energía y respiración.

La luz se acercó a el, aunque algo titubeante, antes de brillar con tanta fuerza, que tuvo que cubrir sus ojos para no quedar cegado por el brillo. Y cuando aquel resplandor redujo su intensidad, lo que veía frente a sus ojos no era un pequeño destello, sino una doncella de más o menos su edad.

De largos cabellos otoñales trenzados, grandes y brillantes ojos color ámbar que lo miraban, curiosos; orejas ligera, pero notablemente alargadas, y alas traslúcidas que emitían un leve destello.

Definitivamente no era una humana; Su apariencia lo denotaba, y con creces. Pero era tan inefablemente hermosa, que sin pensarlo, extendió su mano hacia la joven criatura, mientras le miraba, embelesado por su apariencia. Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras retrocedía un paso, se daba la vuelta, y comenzaba a correr.

-¡...Espera, no te vayas!- Exclamó, y al no querer dejarla alejarse, decidió seguirla, también corriendo.

Y siendo ella una flor de excepcional belleza, el no detenerse a observar sus preciosos rasgos sería un completo desperdicio.

' _No es una flor_ ' Se corrigió mentalmente, sin parar de correr _'Es un capullo esperando para florecer y mostrarle al mundo sus brillantes colores_ '

Aquella persecución continuó por un largo momento. Y no le importaron las incontables veces que las ramas laceraron ligeramente su piel, ni los constantes tropiezos que conllevó.

Por un momento, se preguntó si la hermosa criatura era un ángel, y de ser así, por qué corría como cualquier mortal en lugar de usar sus brillantes alas; Pero aquel pensamiento no pudo mantener su concentración por mucho, puesto a que en ese momento, notó que había salido del área del bosque en el que se había perdido. Frente a él, se extendía un camino, que reconoció como el mismo que recorrió para llegar allí en un primer lugar.

En un principio, hesitó en comenzar a transitar aquella vía que inevitablemente lo llevaría de vuelta a su hogar, pero pronto se encontró a sí mismo dando el primer paso, seguido por muchísimos otros. Y cuando el bosque apenas y era visible en la distancia, volteó hacia atrás por una última vez, y logró observar un pequeño destello que parecía brillar en afirmación de su decisión de volver. Su ser se llenó de energía y emoción, mientras sonreía y devolvía la vista hacia el camino que estaba recorriendo, preguntándose en su mente si volvería a ver a aquella criatura, que en ese tiempo creía, era su Angel guardián.

Eso le había sucedido hacía varios años, y era uno de sus más preciados recuerdos, eso lo tenía claro; Pero lo que no sabía, era por qué le había venido a la mente en ese momento.

Al transcurrir de los años, se le fue explicado que aquel ser era en realidad, lo que se conocía como un "hada".

Criaturas veloces, juguetonas y con el hábito de recolectar y guardar grandes tesoros. Eso era lo que se le había explicado.

Su gran interés sobre el tema fue lo que lo llevó a aquella profesión; Ahora era un Cazador de hadas. Aparentemente, aquellos seres eran muy codiciados en el mercado negro, ya fuera como esclavos, entretenimiento, o incluso investigación. Su deber, era solamente atraparlos, encerrarlos, y entregarlos.

Su trabajo era considerablemente fácil, viendo que a pesar de la evidente ventaja que poseían los seres alados, ellos no parecían poder reaccionar apropiadamente frente a situaciones inesperadas.

De vuelta a aquel momento, se encontraba en medio de una misión. Se trataba de una hada con rasgos muy buscados, pero de gran velocidad. No le fue difícil encontrarla. El problema, era que aquel espécimen en específico, era el más rápido que se hubiera encontrado hasta ahora, y según la información que había recibido, también había escapado de incontables cazadores tanto, o más habilidosos que el.

Era como un juego de gato y ratón. Ella le huía constantemente, y cuando creía que estaba a punto de atraparla, ella solo huiria con toda la libertad del mundo. Como si no fuese solo un hada, sino también el viento mismo encarnado.

Habían transcurrido más de 12 horas desde que su misión comenzó. A pesar de su entrenamiento, y los varios recesos cortos que tomaba para recuperar el aliento, estaba comenzando a cansarse.

Pero no podía desistir; Aquella criatura le hacía sentirse inclinado a perseguirla, a intentar atraparla. Era hermosa de maneras que las palabras no alcanzarían para describir, y que ni la más bella humana podría superar. Y el hecho de que se encontrará en el mismo bosque en el que se había perdido de niño, no podría haber sido sino el destino...

No intercambiaban palabras; No era necesario. Eran Cazador y presa, y las palabras solo sobraban.

Pero si el podía ser sincero, no estaba cazando a aquella hada por su valor en el mercado, ni nada parecido. Era el hecho de que se pareciera tanto a aquella que alguna vez le salvo la vida, dirigiendolo en el sendero de vuelta a su hogar, lo que le daba fuerzas para intentar alcanzarla.

Estaba cansado y adolorido de tanto correr y moverse, mientras que ella seguía pareciendo pacífica y etérea, como si no estuviese haciendo el más mínimo esfuerzo. Tomando ésto en cuenta, decidió que tal vez no le haría mal tomarse una siesta. El viento soplaba con ligereza, aliviando el ligero calor del sol, y generando un ambiente ideal para descansar.

Sentándose contra el tronco de un árbol, cruzó sus brazos, y dejó que el sacudir de las hojas por el viento actuará cual canción de cuna, mientras se dejaba caer en un ligero sueño...

 _ **~Fate in The Forest of Memories~**_

Aquel humano era peculiar. Le llamaba la atención en maneras que los otros incontables cazadores no lo habían hecho. Tal vez hubiera sido por algún recuerdo que dejó atrás hacia años, o tal vez porque era apuesto, para ser solo un mortal, claro.

En realidad no importaba; O más bien, se suponía que no debía de importarle. Toda su vida se le enseñó a no confiar en humanos, y de la experiencia aprendió a burlarlos con facilidad, y huirles casi sin esfuerzo.

De todos modos, no se suponía que a un hada le pudiera atraer un mero humano. O al menos, eso era lo que aún trataba de obligarse a pensar, antes de verlo caer dormido.

El era bastante apuesto, y podía notarlo con mayor facilidad cuando estaba tan quieto. Sin notarlo, descendió con lentitud de la rama en la que estaba sentada, y se arrodilló junto a él.

Se veía relajado, mientras su lenta respiración hacia su pecho ascender y descender de manera casi rítmica. Se podía notar su juventud, y parecía casi hasta ingenuo, tal como un niño. Se descubrió a sí misma queriendo conocerlo más y más. Saber las mil y una cosas sobre el que aún no sabia, y conocer aquellas que nadie más que él conocía sobre sí mismo.

Por tan solo segunda vez en su vida, deseó que la diferencia entre los humanos y las hadas no fuera tan abismal. O eso fue, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

Con cuidado de no despertar el durmiente Cazador, tomó asiento a su lado, y recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él, preguntándose si aquella decisión era sensata, pero aún así se dejó llevar.

Después de todo, había huido por mucho tiempo;

Estaría bien si solo se dejaba atrapar una vez, ¿No?

* * *

 **Hola a todos, Orchid aquí xD Bueno, la cosa era, que este One-shot, no, _Drabble_ iba a ser para celebrar el cumpleaños de Asu (Hacía dos días), pero por motivos personales, no pude subirlo. Así que, después de mucha edición y mejoras, logré que apenas y calificara para la KiriAsu Week xD (Día 3, Tema 2: KiriAsu de Niños) **

**Espero que les haya gustado nwnU, si quieren decir algo, siéntanse libres de dejar un review con su opinión (Me encantaría leerla!), porque sus reviews son el alimento favorito de mi musa *inserte corazones aquí* :3**

 **Eso es todo, y con todo el favor del mundo, nos leeremos el martes, con mi siguiente aporte a la KiriAsu Week.**

 **~Orchid**


End file.
